joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:The New Organization Chapter 1: The Eggmen Assault
This is the RP I long to create! This is free join. Plot Josh & his friends have created an organization that exterminates any Equera-affiliated, called the Intelligence Technology Systems. The Equera Empire was destroyed by Josh the Hedgehog with his friends. However, they didn't know that the enemy empire have risen, with a new leader, named Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog. Will the ITS regain peace all over Mobius? Or will the Neo Equera Empire dominate the whole Mobius? Characters NOTE: To know whose character is the following, put your sig beside the character & insert it in parentheses. 'Heroes' #Josh the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Alice the Cat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Jess the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #The 4 Royal Knights (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Rey the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Koji the Fox (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassin) #Yuki the Hedgecat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) 'Neutral' 'Evil' #Dr. EggRey (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) (Again, you can use as many characters as you want, just not over 9000! XD) Users #JoshTheHedgehog12, the creator & founder #Spongebob100 #Assassinhedgehog Rules #No g-modding. #Don't cuss, except the 3 common ones. #No sexual intercourse except hugging. #No embiggening. (ex. like, Jack deals heavy damage to a boss, while Josh deal small only.) WTH. Apparently, other characters are stronger than yours, if I'm correct. (especially SB100, you embiggened many times.) #Don't break the 4th wall. (that means, no going off topic.) #Write your posts in a novel-like way. (ex. Josh said, "Let's go everyone!") Notes #''Italic words = Thoughts #'Bold words = Emphazised #Underlined words = Visions Roleplay '''Pt. 1: The Awakening Trouble (First of all, we start in a technical base, sleeping.) One day, in Thunderous Tornado Castle in Ventilus by 8:00... Josh woke up by 8:10. He yawned & said, "Oh yeah, this is a great day." He sat on his chair in the dining room. He picked up a box of cereal & a bottle of milk. Once he poured out the cereal & the milk, someone knocked at the door. Josh opened the door & saw Jack the Hedgehog at the door. "Hey, Jack." Josh said. "Hi there." Said Jack. Josh said, "Uh, did you hear in the news that I have created a new organization?" "Uh nope. Sorry" Said Jack in confusion. Josh said, while scratching his head, "Oh." Alice woke up & greeted the two. "Hi there, Jack. And to you, Sir." Alice said. "Sup Fellas?" said a Red Hedgehog with Light Blue streaks in his hair. Josh said, "Hey, Assassin. How's it goin'?" "Not badly" said Assassin. "You?" Josh said, "Just fine. I'll introduce you my new organization." "Cool." said Assassin. "Get a blindfold first, everyone." said Josh as he goes inside the shadows. As Josh blindfolded them all, except Alice, whom she is a member, he led them to an underground lab, the ITS' HQ. He removes the blindfolds & said, "Surprise." "Whoa!" said Assassin in awe. Josh said, in a cheerful voice, "Welcome to my organization. It's the Intelligence Technology Systems. I made this to make more effective weapons to defeat Equera-affiliated beings." "Are Mom and Jack members?" asked Assassin curiously. Josh smiled slightly & said, "Uh, they didn't sign up for the membership." Alice said, giggling, "To sign up, you need to put your info here, on the info paper." Assassin signed the Paper. Alice smiled & said, "Thank you for joining, Assassin. I'm as much older than your mom." Alice gave him a medal. "Thanks" He said. Alice said, while smiling sweetly, "No problem, Assassin." Assassin didn't know what to say, so he just hugged her in a friendly way. Alice smiles again. "seen the Royal Knights?" asked Assassin. Josh said, with a sigh, "They went in a mission." "I don't get it" Said Jack in confusion about the Organization. Suddendly Patricia appears causing everyone to jump in surprize by her surprize appearance & Patricia said "Hi guys, what's going on here?" Josh sees her get in, and said in awe, "Uh-huh, hi too. You look pretty right now, eh?" A mysterious cat went in, having a Lt. General badge. She said, "Hi. Oh, it's you, Jack & Patricia." She appears, wearing a white coat. "Thanks Josh" Said Patricia to Josh. "Whao! How did you know our names?" Said Jack in surprize to the Cat as he gets into his battle stance not before adding "I warn you, I've got fighting skills & I'm not afraid to use them !". The mysterious cat said, smiling, "Oh, I will not fight you, Jack. I'm Josh's 1st ranked sidekick. And, I'm not an enemy." She gets a gun from her coat. She aims at Jack & said, "Oh, I won't kill you, I'll merely going to shoot you at the leg to quiet you down." Josh said, "Stop it now. Jack, you must understand that she's my 1st ranked officer. And please, keep the gun." She said, "Yes General." She keeps the gun inside her coat. Assassin noticed his Adoptive Mother "Hey, Mom" He greeted hugging her. The mysterious cat said, smiling, "Looks like we meet again, Assassin." Assassin noticed her and said "It sure does". She replied, "Good." Josh said, "Oh, do you remember her?" "I think so" replied Assassin. She said, "Oh, you should go first in the tech lab to test how you can help." "What with?" asked Assassin curiously. "And what's a 1st Ranked Officer?" Said Jack curiously. Josh said, "A 1st ranked officer has the highest rank in this organization. But, she's the 2nd ranked, while I'm the first. "Hi Assassin" Said Patricia as she hugs Assassin. Jack sees laser rifle on counter & says "Awesome! Hey! Will I get one these cool weapons?" Jack grabs rifle and accidentally starts firing shots, not before adding "Hi-gee-gee!". Everyone but Patricia got accidently by laser blasts, nearly destroying the place. Jack lays rifle on the ground & says "My bad! That's on me! Right here, I'm gonna take that one." "but Jack's right" agreed Assassin "those things are pretty cool." He picked one up and made a pose with it. But, Jack didn't know that the other weren't phased by the accident. Josh said, "Oh, that was weak." The mysterious cat added, "That's right, Josh grabbed me to avoid them." Alice added also, "Hmm, no problem, Jack." The mysterious cat said again, "Let's go to the tech lab." Josh then teleported them all. Josh showed them his tech lab. He then picked up a Scorch Bazooka & a Holy Rod. He said at Jack & Patricia, "To be promoted to a higher level, do your best in training." He kept both of the weapons in a large box for promotion reward. Josh said with a smile, "That'll be your reward when you're promoted. Training #1: Intelligence of using hi-tech weapons. Training #2: Knowing how to use new types of armor. Training #3: Knowledge on using hi-tech items. So, any questions?" "Hey can we have capes or something? A cape would be cool." Asked Jack as he started scratching his quills. "Are you sure it's safe that we can handle all of these Weapon Technology?" Asked Patricia. Josh said to Jack, "Uh, sure. We have in the fitting room." He added at Patricia, "Of course, you must learn how to use them." Assassin looked at the gear. "Now, I think that gear is what I need" He thought. Josh looked at the gear that Assassin meant. He said, "That's our new Battle Gear, Anti-Equera Radiation Pulsor." "Ok then, so what should we do now?" Asked Jack. "I'm not sure" Answered Patricia. The base's ground rumbles... Josh said, angrily, "S-- It's EggPlankton & EggRey!" Assassin grabbed some gear "Leave him to me." he said bravely. "Which one?" Asked Patricia. Josh said at Assassin, "Get that gear, it's free." Josh said at Patricia, "Both of them are invading the continents!" The mysterious cat whispered her real name at Jack at Patricia. "Ok then. Come on, let's go!" Said Jack. "Right !" Said Patricia in agreement. Yuki said, "Right, let's protect the continents together." Outside, EggRey invades the continent Ventilus with his new Knightmare, EggKnight Gloucester. Dr. EggRey laughed evily & said, "Well, we need to destroy those 2 hedgehogs here. Hehehe!" Dr. EggPlankton appears in his Chum Beater, invading all of the Continents of the Ancients. "I don't even need a Knightmare. I can crush those Knightmares easily" Said Dr. EggPlankton in triumph. Dr. EggRey added annoyingly, "My blueprinted Knightmares are knights clad in shining armor! Don't even boast; we're just equal." They continued to invade. Josh noticed the 2 mad doctors. Jack & Patricia also noticed EggPlankton & Egg Rey. "Now what are we suppose to do?" Asked Jack. Josh said, "Get the hi-tech weapons in the iron box just on the table in the base!" Jack & Patricia goes inside & grabs the Hi-Tech Weapons from the Iron Box & comes back to Josh. "We got them" Said Patricia in glee. "But what are they?" Asked Jack in confusion. Josh said, "Jack, get the Rainbow Cannon. Patricia, get the Kitsune Saber MK II. Jack, a tip for you, to strengthen the Rainbow Cannon's powers, attach a Rainbow Emerald on the Rainbow Slot." "Ok, but we need time. Distract them!" Ordered Jack. Josh said strictly, "You've no right to order here, you're still a newbie. I will order. Attack!" Josh ordered, because he's a General. Yuki salutes & said, "Yes, General!" Josh pulls out his Ancient Cannon. He said, "Let's go." We see that the Chum Beater & the Jack-4 Bots are about to attack. "Uh oh" Said Jack. The Chum Beater then starts shooting at the heroes & mostly Josh, followed by the Jack-4 Bots. Jack & Patricia screams as they dodge the bullets. Josh dodges the bullets, & said, "You freaking psycho!" "How do you work this thing?" Asked Jack as he accidently fires his Rainbow Cannon at the Jack-4 Bots "Whao!" Said Jack in amazment. Patricia looks at her Kitsune Saber MK II & then begins to slash at the Jack-4 Bots "Wow! It's time to take my Sword for a Test Drive!" Said Patricia, not before Jack says "And my Cannon is ready for a test drive". Jack & Patricia starts attacking the Jack-4 Bots with their new weapons. And Josh was very angry at EggPlankton. He then said, "You freaking psycho will get outta this!" He then charges his Ancient Cannon & wipes out some Jack-4 Bots with it, barraging them with Omega shots. He said annoyingly, "Eat that, you annoying pieces of scrap metal." Dr. EggPlankton notices this & controls the Chum Beater to crush the Ancient Cannon with it's Giant Metal Hands & Feet, saying "Oh no you don't !". Josh just smirked & said, "Mistake on your part, EggPlankton." His eyes turn crimson red & bird sigils appear on both pupils, showing that he has activated Geass. Suddenly, the fake Ancient Cannon that the Chum Beater just crushed earlier just sticks its surprise bomb on the feet of the robot, without EggPlankton knowing. "Any last words before...EggRey & I really gonna go ape on you?" Said Dr. EggPlankton. Josh said, smirking, "Yes, only five: a bomb on your face!" The bomb on the Chum Beater exploded & the radiation waves start to grind the Chum Beater's exterior, except the pilot, EggPlankton. Josh said, "That's what I call... a Radiation Wave Surging Bomb." Dr. EggPlankton then smirks saying "Now your getting to know me very well, do you?" "Josh? Why is EggPlankton still smiling?" Asked Jack. Josh said, "I think he's gonna eject his own chair & switch to another freakin' Chum Robot." Dr. EggPlankton says "Why do you always know what I'm gonna do next? Oh well. EggRey, distract them while I prepare another Chum Beater BattleSuit that is immune to Radiation Waves." EggRey said evily, "Heh heh heh, lemme take care of 'em." The EggKnight Gloucester rush at the heroes & bombards at them with small bombs. "SCATTER!!!" Screams Jack as he dodges the Small Bombs. Patricia dodges the Bombs as well, saying "What do we do?" Josh commanded, "Scatter & attack!" Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs